Love Story
by BadassGenius
Summary: A James and Juliet fiction based on the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift.


**Fandom:** LOST  
**Character: **James and Juliet  
**Rating:** PG  
**Status**: Complete (One Shot)  
**Disclaimer:** The characters and the show belong to ABC, not to me. Song and lyrics are T.S.' property.  
**Author's Note**: Read this intro before reading the story. This fan fiction is a song fiction, that means that I picked a song and used its lyrics to create a story. So, Juliet and James are the characters but the story is not related to Lost. It takes place in an alternative reality where the island doesn't exist. I made this for fun only and I think it turned out pretty nice even though this isn't my best work. Thanks again to my beta, Richyl, and I also dedicate this to her because she believed in this fic in the very moment I told her my idea.

* * *

We were both young, when I first saw you.

Juliet Carson was seventeen years old. It was a summer night and they were all celebrating her sister Rachel's birthday. She and her family were spending the summer in their house in San Francisco. It was a summer just like many others, what she did not know that she was about to meet the love of her life. Juliet didn't know it yet but when her eyes saw the boy's eyes, they both knew it would be forever.

I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.

Twenty years have passed, it's Rachel's birthday and Juliet finds herself remembering the first time she saw that boy. She just closed her eyes and the flashback starts; it's so vivid and bright that it seems like yesterday. Juliet was standing there, on the balcony of her bedroom. The summer air was moving her hair and her pink dress ;she was enjoying the breeze after a warm day.

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...

Juliet saw the lights of her sister's party, people were dancing all around but she was a little tired so she was just standing there, looking at the party and minding her own business. Juliet could see Rachel dancing in her yellow dress and she was so happy for her, she loved her so much. Suddenly, her eyes caught something else, a tall blonde boy making his way through the crowd. He said hello and she waved her hand, little did she know…

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you, "Please don't go..."  
And I said...

That he was her Romeo. He was throwing pebbles but her Daddy didn't want them to be together, he didn't even want them to be friends. "Stay away from Juliet" he said, angry. And Juliet was crying on the staircase, begging him to not go. She didn't want to leave him; she was already in love with him. Juliet begged him "Please, don't go" and she said…

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

"James, take me somewhere we can be alone" she was desperate, "I'll be waiting for you, we can run away." She took a deep breath, trying to stop crying "You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess" he smiled, letting her know that he wanted her as well, "It's a love story, James, just say yes."

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh.

So Juliet sneaked out to the garden and she saw him. They couldn't be seen so they tried to be very quiet; if Juliet's Dad saw them they would be both dead "James" she said, caressing his face "Just close your eyes" and so he did. "Escape this town for a little while. Imagine us somewhere, alone and happy".

Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Because he was her own Romeo but she was a scarlet letter, she was like the forbidden fruit. "Stay away from Juliet" her Daddy kept saying. He wanted his daughter to go to College and graduate Med School. According to him, she didn't have the time for a teenage love story. He couldn't know that James meant everything to Juliet.

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh.

"James, save me" she hugged him, begging him not to leave her. "They're trying to tell me how to feel" Juliet added, "They say we're too young, that I don't love you, and that it's just a childish crush. Baby, this love is difficult, but it's real" they kissed, passionately "Everything's gonna be alright, don't be afraid. We'll figure it out, ok?" The kissed one last time before Juliet had to go home. They promised they would keep in touch and that they be together. "Promise me you'll write me some letters" she added.

I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Life happened and they both became very busy with their studies, they lived miles and miles away from each other and they didn't really keep in touch. Not as much as they wished, at least. Juliet got tired of waiting, every night when she was in her bed she thought of James Ford, wondering if he was ever coming around. Her faith in him was fading, she was sure he had forgotten her. Juliet missed him like hell but it was like he didn't care because he never showed up again. Years and years passed, she became a doctor but she never got into a real relationship because her heart belonged to someone else. Summer arrived and Juliet moved to her house in San Francisco; she had almost three weeks off and she couldn't wait to relax and sunbathe. It was a morning like any other when Juliet hit the outskirts of town and she saw him. Eighteen years had passed, but still she recognized him.

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

"James" she whispered "Juliet" he smiled "I was looking for you" he added. "James, save me. I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for your but you never come. I've missed you so much" she was crying, she wanted to hug him but she didn't know if he felt the same way about her "Tell me" she whispered "Is this in my head, James?" Juliet chuckled "I don't know what to think anymore" Then James did something completely unexpected, he knelt to the ground and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring and said…

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

"Marry me, Juliet. You'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. That's all that matters" he smiled, "I talked to your dad and got you a white dress. It's a love story, baby, just say yes", he took her left hand "Yes!" She giggled, happy and excited, they hugged and kissed. Being apart for eighteen years didn't change their feelings for each other, they loved each other, they love each other and they will always love each other.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

Juliet Ford opened her eyes, hearing her husband calling her name. "Wanna dance?" he asked "Sure" she replied. They started dancing in the night, twenty years later after their first meeting. She now knew that her Daddy didn't want her to be with James because he wanted her to finish her studies first. Juliet didn't care about it anymore because she was married to that handsome boy she spotted at Rachel's birthday twenty years ago and she was carrying their first child. Being apart for so long didn't make their feelings go away, the distance even made their feelings stronger. They knew that nothing would keep them apart because their love was a real, epic love story. They were like Romeo and Juliet, together forever.


End file.
